Friends Forever
by kaihil lover
Summary: The promise of being friends forever, it doesn't usually last forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**Friends Forever**_

_**Chapter 1: And so we talked All Night about the Rest of Our Lives**_

"So, you're leaving too?" Hiromi let out a small laugh and gave me a nudge.

"Well, for me wasn't it expected?" I turned my head to look at Hiromi; we were sitting on the porch steps of the dojo, it was night time and the Japanese sky was completely starless.

Hiromi snickered. "Mariah?"

"Yes, I guess it's about time; she'll be happy when she finds out I'm permanently back." I finished with a tiniest of smiles.

She just smiled at me in return; I could tell she was honestly happy for me.

"I still don't get why you're leaving, this is your home town." I asked breaking the short lived silence.

"I guess it's time to start on my own, you know," My Japanese friend said looking up at the sky. "About time all of us grew up."

"You're still upset with Kai," I asked, it seemed more of a statement; I knew something had happened between the two of them, I didn't know what though.

"No, not that, it's just that we can't act like kids forever, we can't stay together in this dojo till we're eighty, just blading or goofing around; we have to move on." she explained herself.

"And you're upset," I concluded smirking. I felt bad for her, Kai always screwed u; I wanted to be mad at him, but I wasn't, he wouldn't intentionally do something to hurt Hiromi, that much I knew, and maybe it was better if they went their separate ways even if it hurt her at the moment, she'd be better off without him. I knew I was being unfair, but it was true.

"Ray," her voice sounded whining, "Tokyo has better colleges than Bakuten, that's a priority I have to consider, we all have different priorities."

"Okay, fine," I agreed, mischievous, my voice sounded even to me. "So, want to be out of supervision and party like crazy?"

"Ray!" she protested, "Since when do I do, stuff like that! You've confused me with Ian or Tyson!"

"Hmm, who knows?" My face in the dark night reminded me of the Cheshire Cat. "Maybe one day I'll drop in to check on you."

"Sure, sure," The brunette agreed with a smirk. "You'll find me to be as tight laced, and as Tyson would put it, over bearing, like I am now."

"We'll see," I replied with a grin.

"So, when should I expect a wedding invitation?" she asked in an anxious voice.

"Hey," My voice sounded embarrassed, "Let me go back first, besides Mariah and I have only passed high school."

"I will get invited, won't I?" Hiromi asked in a mock sad voice.

"Of course," I said as earnestly as possible, but I wondered if six or eight years later, I'd remember to invite Hiromi. _Of course, I would! _My mind protested. _She _is_ one of my closest friends._ I didn't feel satisfied, I hadn't fail to notice the '_is' _in my sentence, Hiromi was one of my closest friend.

Hiromi didn't reply, she put her head on her bear knees; maybe she felt the way I did, not wanting to stay, but still not wanting to leave, probably. I opened his mouth to speak, but immediately closed it, not knowing what to say. He waited for a few moments than ruffled her hair. "You okay?" I asked leaning down to peak at her face.

Hiromi picked up her face. "I'm fine, was just thinking."

"You told Kai yet?" I asked her, even though I was sure she hadn't.

I was right. "No," was her answer, "I'm waiting for the right time."

I let out a small sigh and shook my head, the two were them in this tangled web, with no way out and neither of them wanted to leave.

"Hey," Hiromi said giving me another nudge. "Stop judging me."

I gave Hiromi a look at which she chuckled.

"I'm gonna miss this," Hiromi's lower lip trembled.

"Hils, you and I never sit here together, you do this with Kai." I told her, I knew I sounded like a smart ass.

Hiromi didn't hesitate in confirming it. "Wise ass, you know what I mean!" Indeed I did, I knew she was going to miss all of us, particularly Kai. I knew because I was gonna miss all of them too.

"Ray," Hiromi said hesitantly.

I turned to face her; her face looked troubled, her eyebrows were knitted together and she was biting the side of her lip.

"I really, really like Kai," Her words were a simple statement.

I didn't know how to respond, and especially not according to whatever respond she might have in mind so I stayed quiet.

"I think it is better though that we go our separate ways, easier," She paused and took in a deep breath.

At that moment I realized I was wrong in wishing that Kai and Hiromi would be better off without each other, sure they might be in a twisted sort of relationship, but they cared for each other, I knew that there was no more time left, but I wished that there was some way those two could be happy together.

"Hey look!" Hiromi pointed towards the sky. I looked up and saw that it was a shooting star; it was illuminating the previously dark sky.

"Cliché, but do you wanna make a wish?" Hiromi asked with a grin.

"Sure," I smiled.

I thought a lot before making my wish, trying to choose just the right words. _I wish, for a happy ending for Kai and Hiromi. _I chuckled at my cliché choice of words, but the wish seemed safe enough, I didn't want who ever was going to grant the wish to take my words out of context. Since I doubt the reliability of a shooting star, and very much have trust in Kai and Hiromi's ability of messing up, I doubt if my wish would come true.

"I wished that we didn't have to leave, that we could all stay together." Hiromi said simply, she was still looking at the firmaments above; I resisted the urge to sweat drop, Hiromi always did state everything she had in mind. I smiled when I thought of the first time when I noticed this habit of hers, back after the world championships when we first met her, when she couldn't see the bit beasts and was mourning about every bad thing she'd done in life, and all the good things to due to which she should be able to see the bit beasts.

I repressed a chuckle, she'd poured out her life story then and their in front of all of us without a thought, and she didn't even know us. I found it poignant that she couldn't tell Kai how she felt, or maybe she was just afraid to, I immediately realized it'd be the latter.

Hiromi had her face on her knees again, but this time it was facing me instead of the ground; she was staring hard at the wooden floor, I was wondering if she thought if it'd catch fire if she glared long enough.

"I just don't want this time to end." Her voice sounded like a whimper, I could tell she wanted to cry.

"On a brighter note," I said, trying to change the topic, "New friends, new people, new places, and new adventures."

"Yeah, yeah, your attempt at cheering me or yourself, or whoever you're trying to cheer is pathetic." Hiromi told me in an annoyed voice.

I just narrowed my eyes at her and shook my head. After a few minutes of silence, Hiromi broke it suddenly.

"Hope you have an awesome life, Ray!" Hiromi said all of a sudden and giving me a one arm hug, and drawing back before I had time to respond and hug her back, she got up from the step. "I'm gonna miss you a lot!" She said in a cheery voice.

I looked up at her and she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Good night," she wished with an earnest smile and then opened the door and walked inside the dojo, leaving the door slightly ajar for me to come in.

I sat there thinking for a while, I was going to miss this non blading, hyper, always enraged, violent girl I had met thanks to Tyson, damn, why'd he have to add another person to my list of people I was gonna desperately miss. I was heading for the future I always wanted; I was going back to my village, would be with my family, Mariah, a whole life ahead of me, and yet I couldn't help be unhappy.

* * *

**I am unhappy. 31st May our school has it's annual result and party day, and just because we have passed out, we 10th graders are not invited. We called our class teacher she said she'll try taking permission from the principal, we should call her in 2 days; she has been ignoring all of our class' calls, talk about indignation! I fucking miss my school- never thought I'd say that, actually I did, hate it as much as I still do, after ten years I can't help miss every damned thing about that place, and every damned person! Hmph. **

**This fic is dedicated to MPG School, using only the abbreviations due to safety purposes, so yeah, this fic. is dedicated to my school, and every friend, every teacher, authority figure, every person, I met in that place, and the building itself, the 94 year old damned building that I can't help but miss so much. 3 This one's for MPGS and everyone thing, and everyone in it. **

**First one shot and 4th publish of the night. :P ****This will probably not be KaiHil, will have hints of KaiHil, but not as a final pairing, it will under no circumstances by TyHil -.-, other hints will be of RayXMar, MaxXMiriam, KennyXEmily, maybe even TalaXJulia. Not going to mention what the final pairings will be since this will be a long fic.**

**The chapters will not be in chronological sequence, nor connected with each other; they'll be in respect to the line of the song lyrics which are next; events will not be contradictory, though not in order of timeline.**

**Thank you to _Moonlight Serenity__, Aquila Tempestas, Dead-by-n0w_ and _AmirahRO_ for reviewing my one-shot _Road to Acceptance. _ **

**Hope everyone liked it. :) ****Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**Please, R and R. =P**

**No flames, please. xD**

**00:25 a.m. 29th May, 2012.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Where We're gonna be when we turn Twenty-Five_**

My mouse pointer had been hovering over the _send_ button for half an hour. I kept rereading my acceptance form, scrutinizing each detail I had filled in, trying to find some error; there were none. It was just filled with my details and signatures. It was a simple decision, but each time I tried to press the button, my finger would begin to tremble and I'd start reading the document all over again; I just couldn't bring myself to press '_send_'.

I'd been accepted in two colleges; one in Bakuten, my home town and one in Tokyo, all the way across the country. The pros and cons of each were as blatant as possible, but I still couldn't choose. Of course my first preference would have been the one in Bakuten, I wanted to stay in my home town, with my friends, my team, but they were all – except Tyson – going back to their home countries. Ray, back to China, Max's mom insisted Max come to America, Daichi to his own home city, Kenny out of town for college and Kai…well, he was going back to Russia. I would have stayed here, waited in the good old Bakuten, at the Dojo, till that one day when they would decide to come back….but all of a sudden, I found that I didn't want to, that I was tired to.

The phone on my desk began to ring and I sighed, knowing exactly who it was. The guys had been calling for three days now; I hadn't seen them for just as long. I tried hard to ignore the ringing, and after a few minutes, there was a beep. Leaning sideways in my chair, I pressed a button on the phone; the message started playing.

_Hiromi!_ Tyson's voice shouted at the other end. _Where, the hell, are you? It's been three days! You left the dojo without a single word, your cell is powered off, you're not picking your home-phone…you aren't even answering your door! Yes, I was the idiot who kept ringing the door bell for half an hour yesterday – and who threw the pebbles at the window._

I chuckled; I had known it was Tyson who was knocking away the other day, but I hadn't expected him to be the one to throw rocks at my window.

_Is this because Max said he's leaving too? It is, isn't it? __There_ was a growl. Max_! Get your ass in here! Hiromi is upset that you're leaving!_

It was Max's turn then. _Hiromi, come on! I'm sorry! I know it's a little late to tell, but my parents decided that I should continue my studies back in America, where we're now staying._ There was a protesting _Hey!__. _It seemed Tyson had snatched his cell phone back again because I heard him ramble, _See! He is sorry! Stop being a pain in the ass!_

My eyes narrowed at his word. This wasn't about Max, or anyone else; I knew that they'd eventually all have to go back someday.

_Kai! This is bound to be about him leaving!_ His voice disappeared off again, sounds of muttering and stomping of feet against the wooden floor could be heard.

And Bingo was his name-o; Tyson was right. Well. Half-way, he was. Actually, full-way too but not in the sense that he expected. I sighed at the thought of what Kai might do. He wasn't coming to the phone, that's for sure; not after walking away from me like that. And if he wanted to have me as a friend or anything he wouldn't have walked away in the first place.

Ugh! It was my fault for trusting him!

_He slammed the door in my face!_ Tyson's groaning voice appeared again,_ I saw him, told him to leave you a message, but he walked out slamming the door in my face!_

My eye twitched. That made me feel so much better….He slammed the door to my face! He slammed the door in Tyson's face at the idea of leaving me a message, that's slamming the door in my face!

_Ugh, this is pointless! I'm coming over to bang at your door again later tonight, when your parents are home so that someone actually opens the door! Bye!_

There was the sound of his cell phone being slammed on the dinner table. A few moments passed before there was a sheepish laugh, Tyson probably hadn't realized that he wasn't using a land line phone, and then the call then got cancelled.

Chuckling at his foolish behavior, I turned in my chair to look wearily at the page in front of me on the laptop screen again. I wasn't ready to do this; to go to a different city and start all over, leave behind the place which tied me to my friends. The very decision of pressing to _'send'_ button made my heart start beating a mile per second, but I was tired…it was about time I stopped waiting on the sidelines for everyone to do what they wanted; I needed to live my own life.

It was kind of my own fault. I had associated with people with whom I had nothing in common, I could never be part of the beyblading crowd; I didn't blade. It was all very stupid and rash and the only reason I'd stayed was because I was afraid to lose people I'd become so attached with.

And I was tired…tired of waiting around for everyone as they did whatever the chose to, tired and embarrassed of being treated like a stupid object just because I wasn't a blader.

Kai had proved three days ago how much I mattered to him. He left. We ended up sleeping together and he left. We hadn't planned anything, we weren't together, we just liked each other – well I thought we did. Turns out, I was the only one who did. Guess I should've expected that. He disappeared the very next damned morning, showed up later that night, ticket bought and flight date confirmed.

That was when I decided to disappear. I wanted out. And I wanted it right then.

I didn't hate him. It wasn't as if he used me. It was just a stupid one-night stand; it just meant a lot to me and he didn't know. If he knew, he wouldn't have gone along with everything; he wouldn't have purposely wanted to make a wreck of me.

But I was being too big of a coward, the second I'd press that _send_ button, there'd be no going back, I'd be registered for 6 years of college on the opposite side of the country. I wasn't ready for that, I didn't want that.

There was a low sound of the bell ringing. I ignored it, knowing my mum was home and she'd answer it, and thinking that it was probably Tyson; he did say he'll visit later that night…. Then realization hit me and I immediately knew who it was; Kai, the guy who I'd been trying to avoid.

Stumbling towards the window, I peeked down through the curtains. Sure enough, there he was, in all his two-toned-haired glory, hands folded against his chest, standing at my doorstep, waiting for someone to answer the door. Mom was going to answer the door!

And there it was, a yell coming from downstairs.

"Hiromi, you have a friend over!"

I tripped my way back to the desk. This was it. He'd be over any second and if I saw him, I'd never be able to make the decision. I would stay and wait for him just like I always did – well, I didn't want to anymore.

It was now or never.

My mom's voice floated up again. "Honey, I've sent Kai upstairs!"

I could hear his footsteps on the wooden staircase. My fingers trembled over the mouse keys as I stared at the screen, mouth slightly parted. I bit my lower lip and my eyes squeezed shut when the foot steps got closer. I had to decide before it was too late.

"Hiromi,"

His voice made snapped my eyes open; disappointment and frustration boiled inside of me. The reminder of waking up to myself— with him being gone – and not seeing him till later that night when he showed up to tell his flight timings, then going off to sleep instantaneously…it fueled my resolve and I did it; I pressed the _send_ button.

A dialogue box popped open. Message sent. I closed my eyes in defeat; there was nothing anyone could do now. And at that very moment my door snapped open and I felt several blows to my already-wounded pride at the sight of a pissed-looking Kai.

I thought of not forgiving him, thought of confronting him, of wanting explanations, excuses…but there was no point. What we did was a mistake, it was a spur-of-the-moment thing. We always stayed up late together, talking, after the others fell asleep; one thing led to another and we made such a stupid mistake – I had made such a stupid mistake, I had trusted him….We could never work out. Kai and Hiromi? No. It just didn't sound right. I only wished it didn't sound right to me before we'd messed things up. I wished we hadn't made messed things up in the first place; I wouldn't have felt this betrayed if we hadn't.

So I didn't want him to apologize, didn't want explanations or excuses. I just wanted the little time I had left with him to pass like that night never happened, for things to go back to complete normality. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I made my over to him and I held out my hand, "Friends?"

His eyes narrowed and a shocked expression etched on his face. He didn't answer or respond in any way; just kept staring at my extended hand.

Pursing my lips, I nodded slightly.

"Pretend that that night never happened. Just go back to being friends."

Kai screwed his eyes shut for a moment, before he took my hand, shaking it.

"Friends. Of course, always,"

His voice was monotonous, unbelieving and I could swear I saw regret in his eyes. I doubt now if there was any, I had always perceived the best from him, always justified his flaws and shortcoming. And when none of what I was imagining was true, I denied the reality because I didn't want to face it. I cared for him far too much. I had thought of him to be better than that.

I bit my lip again to keep the tears from spilling. This was it, I had wasted my first time for him and he just wanted to be friends, he even seemed unsure of if he wanted to be friends. Wow! I did fall for the ice-block who cared for no-one and got what he wanted and then threw it aside.

How ironic…. I was supposed to be the level-headed one.

He pulled me in for a hug and I honestly didn't want to let go, I wanted to cry that this was it. Ugh, it was stupid, but that was love. I was in love and Kai took advantage of my feelings and our friendship. Both the things which I thought would mean something to him.

"Come back with me?" He asked tentatively, stroking my hair.

My lips trembled as I answered,

"Yeah." I pulled away from him reluctantly and went over to my laptop, slamming it down. I'd done it. I'd confirmed my registration in the college no where near Bakuten. I was going to leave. I was going to walk just like the others….

At that moment I was glad that I had sent that mail; if I hadn't, after facing Kai, I'd have never been able to.

Kai waited patiently for me to get my things, I could see a frustrated expression on his face. Though I wanted to believe that he was torn-up about this just like I was, but he probably was frustrated only to have to wait for me. It was wrong, a harsh reality that put him in a terrible light, but it was closer to the truth; he was who he was. It would be expecting the best from him and turning a blind eye to his faults if I believed anything otherwise.

Ten minutes later, we set out of my room together. I said goodbye to my Mom, and headed out into the open street back to the Dojo with Kai. We'd started small talk again; conversation from both our sides seemed strained. I was grudging against him for what had happened between us. He was probably regretting it having happened now that he knew that it had meant something to me, while he had expected to be just a fling. It was hard to bring back the casual care-freeness I felt around him and I was half-glad that that we both were going our separate ways.

For the time being, I guessed the only thing to do was – like I said and Kai did so well –pretend that nothing happened, and don't care that it happened.

It was time to move on.

I had always imagined myself to be with the Bladebreakers, be it whatever point in my life. I had wanted them by my side; I had expected them to be by my side. Now, I wasn't so sure anymore…. I didn't expect them to be. Nor did I want them to be.

* * *

**Ah, tragic, don't you think? :P I wasn't gonna right a non KaiHil with Kai lurking about Hiromi. lol We needed to get rid of Kai. Mwahaha. With him doing something so bad that she would never meet him again. Mwahaha. I wrote this last week, but it was out for beta-ing. Thank you to _Dead-bY-n0w_ for her amazing beta skills. xD **

**Thank you to _Kawaii-Chibi-Kai, Dead-bY-n0w, Moonlight Serenity_ and _Rangerapprentice_ for reviewing the last chapter.**

**You might have noticed I put this under the Hilary/ Hiromi category, well it's mostly going to be about her so I thought, it's be right to put it under that section.**

**Please review. xD It'd mean a lot. :)**

**02:00 a.m. 17th June, 2012. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I keep thinking Times will Never Change**

I would have liked to believe that it were the three heavy bags in my hand which were slowing me down on my way back to the dojo from the local mall, but I honestly don't think that was the case. Staying at the dojo had been rather awkward ever since the championships – our last championships – ended at the start of summer, knowing that everyone would be leaving sooner or later over the course of the few months.

No one other than Ray knew that I was going to be leaving good old Bakuten too; I still didn't have the nerve to tell anyone. Max, Daichi and Kenny would be gone before me, so no real point in telling them now; they would eventually find out, and when they did, it wouldn't really matter. Tyson would be upset, but after throwing a childish tantrum, he would be fine. The real problem was Kai, who was to some – actually quite a high extent – responsible for making me decide on leaving. But telling him would probably be the hardest; I don't think I was ready to face his apathy at my leaving, when it hurt me so much to leave him in the first place.

Damn! Why'd I have to leave before him?

Turning the last corner, I paused for a while and stared at the empty street ahead of me. I couldn't help but feel bad about leaving… then again, no point in staying when there'd be no one to stay with other than Tyson. Kicking a stray pebble in my way, I continued on my way alone. I would have asked Miriam to accompany me, but I think she had suffered a fair deal of hearing me mope over the phone through the last few months. And the guys, I really didn't want to go with them; besides how would I explain to any one other than Ray that I needed to shop for moving away?

In the last five years, the dojo hadn't changed at all; it was the same crappy old building but everything about the place just felt right. When my arms could not hold the weight of the bags any longer, I decided to make my way inside. This would be our last Team Friday. Maxie would be leaving back for America tomorrow night so today would be our last dinner together. That weird feeling in the pits of my stomach? It was a mixture of fear and regret. I would miss these Friday dinners and movie nights.

Inside the vicinities of the dojo, Ray was loitering around the once-was-training-area talking to Mariah, he waved at me and mouthed a quick, "Hi," before diverting his attention back to his call. I muttered a "hey," right back, knowing he wouldn't hear before dragging myself over to the door.

Part of me wished Kai was there, and another wanted to avoid him; he had been avoiding staying at the dojo lately, or maybe he always did and I had just started noticing it because I didn't try to seek him out anymore and so I didn't get to see him at all…

I missed him.

It was clear as day; we'd both been skirting around each other and I don't know about Kai, but I sure as hell missed him. I would miss being away from him even more, I doubted if we'd be able to stay in contact; we had been avoiding each other like the plague when we were living together…being an ocean across, it seems unlikely if we'll remain in touch. And it was highly unlikely that Kai'd want to remain in touch with me anymore; it would seem quite desperate if I was Facebook-stalking him while he was being persistent in avoiding me, other than the usual acknowledging-my-presence-and-then-ignoring-slash-tolerating me.

I didn't think it'd be healthy for me to stay in contact with him either. I needed to distance myself from him; he might not have any infatuation for me, but my school girl crush had sure morphed into full-fledged love and respect – I couldn't live like this, moaning over someone who clearly didn't reciprocate my affections. No, I just couldn't remain caught up in the past, just 'cause the people who made up my past couldn't venture along into my future.

At that moment, my doubts on leaving eased a little, I realized I was doing the right thing. The future, though it clearly seemed not-as-bright as the present, would be much better for me without him.

I bit my lip hard enough to almost draw blood; letting go sure didn't seem easy. The prospect of the future, which was now barely a month away, seemed scarier more than anything and everything else. My life wouldn't be revolving around a game of tops anymore and it depressed me. The game of tops had given me the greatest people and greatest memories, but it was time to move on…these people couldn't- didn't_ want_ to- move along with me, was just enough proof that I shouldn't be regretting separation from them.

Just as I entered through the doorway, I was greeted by a sight of luggage piled up against the wooden walls, I stared at the two suit cases and duffle bag piled near the entrance Max lugged another suitcase down the stairs. He was heaving and looking at the ground instead of in front of him, it was when he piled the suitcase in hand with the rest of the baggage that he looked up to see me.

"Hey there, Hils," he beamed, his voice raspy at from the strain of the tiring activity, but his baby blue eyes twinkling in delight.

I couldn't keep myself from wishing that he'd always stay cheery like that.

"Hey Max," I grinned back. "You got a movie picked up for tonight?"

The smile immediately faded from his face.

"I am so sorry I forgot to tell you." he paused waiting for my response; I think I just looked weary, I didn't think I could take any more surprise news. "I decided to have dinner with Dad and stay over with him today…" he trailed of uncertainly at the look of pure shock on my face; I was still just blinking at him.

"Oh," I said at a lack of something to say, awkwardly lifting my weight from one feet to the other, it seemed that all of a sudden the bags in my hand got a few stray bricks loaded into them.

Max tried to resolve the uncomfortable situation, he reasoned, "I mean tomorrow's my last day here and I had to spend some time with Dad. You know I would never want to miss team night," he was rambling, nearly on the verge of hyperventilating, I could tell my shell-shocked expression had caught him off guard and that he was feeling guilty.

Well serves him right! No one missed Team Friday, no one – not even Kai—ever dared to miss Team Friday since it started after the defeat of BEGA and the official reformation of the Bladebreakers.

Speaking of the devil, I could see him sparing me a glance from the kitchen doorway and then disappearing out of sight.

"It's alright Max," I told him; lying to him was the better solution for both of us.

Uncertainly he answered, "Alright, have fun without me." He was staring up at me doubtfully, what was he expecting me to do stop him? Did everyone here think I was that desperate? Hmph. No, I was _not_.

"Say hi to Mr. Tate from me," I suggested looking down at the wooden floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. There wasn't much left to be said anyways.

"Well," he prodded scratching his blond hair, "I need to go check if I haven't forgotten to pack anything."

"Sure," I encouraged with a smile. I could tell that he was more anxious to get away from my guilt-inducing company than to check on his luggage; then again, he probably had to leave soon, so it could be that he was really in a hurry.

I stood there for a while staring at Max's luggage. Wow, time passed fast; it seemed almost yesterday that the championships ended. I made my over to the staircase to go upstairs to get rid of my bags, but being as zoned out as I was, I ran right into someone. I didn't have to look up to know it was Kai. Heck, after so many years, I could tell when he was near me in even my sleep. I had definitely run into Kai. My face was slammed into his shirt before I drew back faster than humanly possible, I think my neck got whiplash.

I was staring at his black jacket; damn he got taller each year! I looked up to see Kai frowning down on me. Why was fate always against me? He was staring at me with narrowed eyes and that patronizing look, ah, I had the urge to epically face palm myself. This was not my fault! I was pissed now, I was tired of the mental anxiety of leaving myself and the others leaving, I was heart broken at the awkwardness between us and when Kai looked down at me with that degrading look, that was the _last _straw.

I poked him flat in the chest. "What Kai?" I spat out. "I am sorry for running into you! Are you here to tell me that you won't be able to make Team Dinner either? Fine, whatever, I do _not_ care anymore! Sorry that I'm always in your damn way, I won't be anymore sooner than you think!"

As my rant ended, so did my anger, and my face flushed red -not from the rage, but more so from embarrassment. I found myself looking at the floor once more. I could feel Kai's gaze on me, and it was making me nervous.

"What do you mean sooner than I think?" He demanded agitatedly. I could tell that he was not asking just out of curiosity, he was deeply interested; my statement had caught him off guard and he wanted to know what I meant. Yet it was taking toll on him, after all he was losing his precious time on a lowly being like me.

That's why I hate it when I end up ranting, I always blurt out something stupid! Was that the only thing he picked up from my long breathless rant? Ugh, damn him for being over perceptive.

"Well, you're leaving so you'll be getting rid of me soon enough," I muttered, trailing off silently towards the end.

I knew he wouldn't be satisfied with my response, he knew he'd be getting rid of me soon; he wanted to know why it'd be _sooner_. I hadn't answered that.

"Tch." He scoffed; thank God he chose to ignore it, and with that last sour remark, he walked away from me towards the main door; like I said, avoiding me like, a disease.

Ugh. I made a complete fool of myself. I just wanted this night to end. Getting this over soon as possible would be the best for all of us. No one wanted to be here anyways so what was the point?

"Hiromi, Kai," Tyson sang from the kitchen and I cringed at the sound, as I stood in the middle of the hall staring at the empty space Kai was a few seconds ago. "Who's gonna help me with this meat loaf?"

I groaned and ignored him, despite knowing it was mean; I guess not everyone was unenthusiastic for the last Team Friday, poor Tyson, he was in for a rough night, and unlike me the guy had no clue. He was the only one who was suffering more than me from all us going our separate ways.

Kai must have not answered to his croaking plea either, he probably didn't even hear the champ; he was probably out of the door as soon as he got rid of me.

The redheaded monkey trudged his way over to where I was still standing, grinning maliciously like a madman. Being profoundly mentally handicapped as he is, Daichi decided on making a wise crack about me liking Kai since he saw the little confrontation we had moments ago. I thought of punching him into the next room or at least throwing something at him, but I decided not to test my luck any further and ignored him.

I had to get these bags upstairs before someone asked what was in them; I am not usually prone to buying excessively and all these purchases would just draw unwanted attention. I could see Daichi's disappointment at my lack of reaction. Ha! In his face!

The night was disastrous in précis, as expected. No one wanting to be there, the absence of Max and the bad water between me and Kai played major parts in turning the night into a highly uncomfortable and contrived event that no one was participating whole heartedly in…well, expect Tyson. But even with his noble attempts of salvaging my dignity and the usual fun-ness of the night and the excitement of everyone, the entire night was an utter fail.

Ray was busy talking on the phone with the White Tigers, planning things for moving back to China. Kenny had been - since the end of the Championships- busy with his college preparations; the boy had already started studying.

They were already moving forward with their lives and I was still unable to let go. Between a hopeless, longing for a past I was letting go, a detaching apprehension for the wavering present and a crippling fear of the unexpected future, there wasn't much left for me to look forward to.

Kai showed up just minutes before dinner started. Tyson was shocked that I wasn't kicking up a tantrum for him being late, he didn't know that I had finally realized that I had no right to; I didn't have any from the start and he showed it when he started complying with my little fits of temper; he remained much more uninvolved and detached during the night barely commenting, it was as if he wasn't even there, if I didn't glance apprehensively at him every five seconds to see. A part of me still wanted to salvage some part of our friendship. I knew it was impossible; Kai had stamped the document of the destruction of our friendship when he left that night.

Daichi was oblivious to the tension in the air; his curiosity at the obvious difference in behavior was making the situation much more awkward for the rest of us. Maxie's absence was hitting me like a ton of boulders; his happy-go-lucky self not being there was more prominent than I had expected. It felt so weird, not to have him around for dinner, begging for dessert. And neither was the movie any same without Max being there to get hyper over every little scene.

Tyson had forced me and Kai on the same two-seated couch. On purpose! He had wanted to clear the air between us; he didn't know with how much had transpired in the past month, that it was impossible to restore our friendship, he was just making things much, much more worse for the both of us.

Soon as the movie ended, Ray loitered out of the room to talk more freely with Mariah, Kenny moved out to work in peace, Daichi was so annoyed from the boredom that he slipped out too, leaving me and Tyson all alone in the dark lounge with the end-credits playing in front of us with no clue what to say to each other.

Yeah, there was also Kai, but he was out of the room faster than anyone could say _Dranzer; _the second the movie ended, he had been the first one to leave. He ignored people a lot; he was a professional at it, but he was taking his avoiding act with _me _to a whole new level.

And, damn, it hurt. Wasn't he the one who convinced me to come back? Yet, he was being persistent in pretending I didn't exist. I knew he just wanted me to come home, he meant no apology and he completely regretted having ever had any form of association with me. Guess he just wanted to move on too badly. W ell, I would let him. I didn't want anything to do with him anyways. We'd be going our separate ways forever soon enough.

The one thing that hurt the most was that I was _forcing_ myself to let go of him…when I didn't want to… he wanted to lose me.

My love was doomed to fail.

Fabulous.

Why had I even been expecting a happy ending with this selfish sourpuss again?

* * *

**AN:Yes, I added KaiHil to the summary, well because my mind is hardwired for KaiHil and even when I write something in which Hilary is _not _gonna end up with Kai, it takes a lot of angsty KaiHil-ness for me to get her over Kai. So, for the next few chapters, you'll be suffering from KaiHil-ness, and a regretful Hilary.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. :) Thank you to _Dead-bY-n0w_ as always for beta-ing it. _SeleneAtar, Kawaii-Chibi-Kai, Rangerapprentice, Moonlight Serenity _and_ Dead-bY-now_, thank you for reviewing. xD**

**BTW, Beyblade still rocks, I was watching some old episodes and a few AMVs, so addicting, and awesome, and fabulous, and wonderful, and wow! xD**

**Review please. :)**

**10:20 p.m. 28th July, 2012 **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Keep on thinking Things will Always be the Same**_

Heading back to the White Tiger Village was something I'd been wanting for, for a long time. Things with the Bladebreakers were great, but I missed my family, my old friends, my roots, the village where I came from; city life might be great, but life in the village, it being home, had its own appeal. That's why, after the Beybladers retiring and high school ending, I was the first to announce that I would be returning to my home country, and before the end of summer I saw my plan through.

I was back in the borders of our ancient village; I was finally, back home.

Unlike my friends, I had no doubts or second considerations when it came to leaving Japan; I had stayed away from home long enough. However lying on my make shift bed in the little room that I now claimed as my own watching the ceiling thatched with leaves, branches, twigs and straw I couldn't help reconsidering, for the first time my decision.

Today would be my first day back. I had arrived the last night, and was going to be staying from then on with the White Tigers in their little hut here in the village. They were no longer staying in the forest like they did back in our blading days when we used to train in the solitude of the woods, but in the main village centre where the families lived and where the population was. Oh and, where the communication facilities also were present, thus enabling contact with my friends. The college I'd be going to was a small local one in the village, and I'd be majoring there in culinary and martial arts. It was the exact embodiment of the future I wanted.

Well, the apparent incarnation was just how he dreamed of it to be. The details, the edgy details that were slowly starting to make themselves apparent even before I left, and more so quicker in pace once I arrived back, well, they were a whole different story,

I turned over uncomfortably in my bed as I thought of my official homecoming last night.

The biggest shock I met when I arrived was to find a fifth head living in the place I would be calling from now on: Mystel. Unlike the other BEGA bladers Mystel disappeared from the blading scene after the defeat of Boris. No one knew where he went off to; he didn't remain in contact with anyone. Now I knew why! He had been staying with my team and Mariah for the past three years and none of them even had the decency to mention it. Did I mention they were dating, _Mariah_ and Mystel?

If I said I wanted to shoot myself, I don't think it would be an understatement.

No, I don't think it would.

I heard a knock on the door and Mariah's hesitant voice call out to me to ask if I was awake, "Ray, are you up yet?" Good, she was guilt ridden. She deserved to be! I ignored her, and after a while I hear her footsteps fade away. I wasn't ready to go out and step into my new life just yet. Still not able to accept all the new found information that had been chucked at me – it'd only been a night since I was back! – I needed time to I needed to reflect on everything, to adjust.

Things weren't really the same as I expected them to be. The state of my educational institute was not something that bothered me, nor that of my living place, I was aware of all that I'd have to face after growing up in this place. The village was just the same as I left it, but apparently the people weren't. I had been preparing myself for the change from city life to village life, but that didn't bother me as I had expected.

The change in people was something I hadn't expected, and since it was there, and I wasn't even prepared for it, it was hitting me hard.

That's why I felt guiltier about moving back, actually moving back _so late_; if I had come home sooner Mariah wouldn't have gotten smitten with that human jack rabbit!

The girl I'd been in love with since childhood, who'd always reciprocated my feelings was dating someone for three years and I didn't even know! All last month I spent talking on the phone with my so called former teammates, and no one had the guts to mention that the home I was moving into would also be housing Mystel who happened to be the boy friend of the girl everyone knew I was in love with.

There are some things in life which were written set in stone. Max couldn't live off mustard. Tyson would never _ever_ go on a diet. Kai and Hilary were bound to end up together. Ray and Mariah _were_ together, if not officially, but in heart. It seemed that acid rain known as time, mistrust and cowardice had corroded pretty badly the engraved stone, 'cause some of these facts were highly unlikely to be factual now; last two _facts_ seemed pretty blasphemous now… hardly believable to be ever thought true.

I sighed in annoyance.

Guess I'd have to inform Hiromi that the wedding invite she was expecting to arrive soon would never be coming. A one from Mariah and Mystel would be coming in soon enough probably. That damned BEGA boy has been staying in the village with _my _team!

Speaking of whom, I felt bad about Hilary.

Things weren't all that great back in Bladebreaker central either; particularly between captain and coach. I left her, the emotional wreck she recently was, back at the dojo with an oblivious Tyson and a nonchalant Kai.

I was a bad friend.

But wait…! This wasn't my fault; this was all Kai's fault!

I was tired, I was upset, and I was totally in the mood for playing the blame game if it would get some load of my conscience. Yes, it was totally Kai's fault. No one who knows their story could actually deny that little factor.

I didn't know what happened, trying to find out got me a mad-Hilary and an almost-fist-fight with Kai. But even after all that and more till the moment I climbed the plane I couldn't get either of them to spill, but something _had _happened, and it was creating a huge gap between the two in charges of the former Bladebreakers.

I might not know what happened, but when it came to Hilary it was always Tyson's fault or Kai's fault, and since Tyson was clear _this time,_ it was clearly Kai's. Besides Tyson didn't have the dreadfulness in him, to make her as miserable as she was, only Kai carried that capability, and seemed like he recently learned to use it.

She was staying in Japan with Tyson, it was decided for months, the rest of us would be leaving and she was alright with that too. Then one day all of a sudden she decides to disappear from the dojo, and then when she comes back with Kai and a new not-so-close relation with him, reveals that she's moving across the country and is on an emotional roller coaster all the time.

Definitely Kai's fault!

His attitude confirmed it too. The fact that he was ignoring her more determinedly than he ignored Tyson, when Hiromi was the only person he never ignored, something had definitely happened.

I flipped under the covers once more; and wondered what was going on between them now.

I wasn't sure what would be better for Hilary. I knew I wanted her relationship with Kai to be normal, it would make her happy, but for the while, Kai didn't deserve her, it was clear as day, and his recent behavior just highlighted it. Distancing herself from him and letting their friendship go like she was doing would be better for her.

But would that make her happy?

I didn't have to answer that question.

Something had happened and she had lost Kai not only as someone who she'd have a relationship with, but also as a friend, and it was clearly taking its toll on her. Kai was clearly not doing anything to put her at ease or restore the situation to normal.

He wanted all of this? It could be.

This was quite probably one of his running-away-in-fear-of-not-wanting-someone-to-care-for/for-him escapes.

All of this was probably on purpose. To cut ties permanently with the one person he was bound together with after all these years. He wouldn't want to keep ties with anyone, that's why he was going to Russia. He might not have wanted to, but he was hurting Hiromi on purpose just because he didn't want to deal with the fact that he cared for her.

It also made another thing clear which in a sadistic way made me somewhat glad, Kai must be hurting just as bad, if in a different way, as Hiromi! Well, good, he deserved to.

I groaned involuntarily and stuffed my face in my pillow!

Kai was being so… Kai-ish! Ugh, it hurt!

He was ruining his life, and ruining Hiromi's in the process! _My_ life was ruined why was Kai ruining his and Hiromi's? Had he no sense? What was I asking? This was Kai, he had far too much sense for his own good, he over analyzed situations far too much! This was exactly why he ended up pushing Hiromi away.

As much as I wanted someone better for Hiromi, the only happy ending she could get was with Kai, and with Hiromi was the only happy ending he could get. And now they were on not-speaking terms, convinced forcibly on his own on Kai's part, and forcibly by her pride at Kai's decision on finishing off his friendship with her.

If someone asked me till last evening, if I'd say the universe was conspiring against anyone, it was Hilary, though now after seeing Mariah and Mystel French kiss in front of my very eyes, I think the universe like always is conspiring against _all_ the Bladebreakers.

Speaking of which I am pretty certain Kai and Hilary did something, call it older brother-ish intuition, but I am certain, and I am going to break Kai's jaw next time I see him! Why didn't I realize this before leaving! Ugh! I'd have hit him at the airport! Maybe it was seeing Mystel with Mariah, and wanting to hit _him _that made me realize Kai had done something with Hilary that he deserved a few loose tooth for.

Hilary was probably going to leave before Kai decided to set things right with her. And thanks to his idiocy, they'd both suffer for life. Hiromi might get someone better, but she wouldn't be happy, so there was no point.

They were going to spend these last few days chopping down the strings that tied them together and then go off their separate ways unhappy with themselves and each other.

Maybe I should have been there to help them out… but I couldn't do anything even when I was there.

They were going their separate ways there wasn't much anyone could do. It was all in fate's hand now… and Kai's, Kai always had to interfere with perfectly easy set in stone paths just because of his over critical messed up way of thinking.

Pursing my lips I stared at the photo of the Bladebreakers on my new desk adjacent to the wall on the right side of my bed; it was of this year's championships.

Damn, why couldn't we all have stayed together and happy like that?

With one last longing glace at the picture, the glass of which was reflecting the little light entering the room through the drawn curtain I got up from my bed. I could hear Mystel's voice floating in from outside and Mariah's giggling along with it. I changed out of my night clothes and put up a pair of pants and a full sleeved shirt.

Would I talk to Mariah about this?

The best thing would be not to, it would be better to let the whole thing slide by. I dawdled and I lost her, I wouldn't want to lose her as a friend now too. I didn't want us to end up like Kai and Hilary. Damn, now I was using their catastrophic relationship as a reference, so then it is official that theirs is a story legitimately tragic enough to be used as an analogy.

Great. They really were doomed.

I repeat, this was all _Kai's _fault; that coward! And without it being my fault, my life with Mariah was doomed to!

I was scared of the future now that it was not shaping up like I had planned to; I was regretting my decisions and the unexpected outcomes. Maybe we'd all be together again one day, happy; I had just had to wait for the right time and right place. It was the only silver lining left.

For now it was time to go out, and face my own catastrophically tragic love story.

Couldn't help wonder what kind the universe had lined up for next… _for all of us_…

* * *

**AN: This will be the last chapter focusing on the past. From the next chapter we'll move on to Hiromi moving on! Yeh! xD This was a bit Ray-centric. :P A take on Ray's life, and his take on Kai and Hiromi's life. :P Sorry if there are any errors Dead-bY-n0w's starting college from tomorrow and she never got a chance to run through this. I tried my best to remove all the errors though. :P**

**Wrote this towards late July. :P**

**Thank you to Moonlight Serenity and Rangerapprentice for reviewing chapter 3. xD And fallenangelx23 for reviewing both chapters 2 and 3. :)**

**R and R, please. :)**

**02:05. 27th August, 2012.**


End file.
